


Clouded

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!louis, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: The doctor handed Louis a couple wet wipes and Louis accepted them gratefully and wiped the gel off his body. He took the grainy picture from the doctor and stared at in awe. "Oh my god, this is happening.""How is Harry taking the news?"Louis pursed his lips and peered up at his OBGYN guiltily. "He doesn’t know."





	Clouded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples! I'm back yet again with another! I understand that I've got a couple that are still WIP but I promise you I'm working to get those completed as well. Life is kicking my ass tenfold and the motivation/inspiration for a couple stories just isn't there at the moment :(
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always welcome! :D

"I miss you," Louis murmured into the phone, turning on his side and staring at his and Harry's wedding picture. "How's life in Brazil?"

"It'd be better if I had my Loubear with me," Harry sighed, double checking his appearance. He was due on stage in the next twenty minutes but he had to call his husband before he went on--a tradition the two had started when they first started dating.

"Just five more months," Louis hummed, rubbing his flat stomach. In five months Harry would come home to a swollen Louis, round with their baby.

"What if I flew you out here for my last concert? I don't think I could go an entire five months without you."

The blue-eyed man chewed on his bottom lip. Flying while pregnant wasn't safe for mum or baby. "Er.... I was actually going to visit my mum for a couple months, you know, since she hasn't seen me in awhile. I hope that's okay?"

Harry furrowed his brows, nodding at one of his stylists who wanted to work on his hair. "Yeah, baby, that's fine, I don't mind. Just be back in Holmes Chapel when I return."

"Of course, love, I wouldn't miss your arrival for the world."

"How did I get so lucky, Lou?" the popstar gushed, smiling at the gold band around his finger. "How'd I get so lucky to marry my best friend?"

Louis blushed. Two years later and the worldwide popstar still had the ability to make him blush and giddy with happiness. "I'm the lucky one, Haz. Or maybe it was fate, yeah? Who knows what would have happened if you didn't run into me that day in the park."

Their little encounter was rather adorable, really. Harry had gone for his routine morning jog, The Rolling Stones blaring in his ears and surrendering himself to the world for the next hour. The poor Cheshire lad was so caught up in his own moment that he hadn't seen the short, blue-eyed man crouched down to tie his shoes, running full force into the Doncaster lad and driving them both into the ground. 

Harry had spluttered out an apology, frantically trying to brush the dirt off of Louis’ face only to have the older male stop Harry's movements and tell him it was completely alright. The moment their eyes locked, that was it. Six months later they were engaged, and the following six months after that they were married. Now, two years into their relationship the lovely couple were expecting and Louis had yet to relay that piece of information to his husband thousands of miles away.

"Can't believe I broke your wrist," Harry laughed. "I felt horrible."

"And you never left my side when you took me to the emergency room."

"Glad I didn't," Harry hummed. "'Cause look what happened? I married my soulmate."

It could be the hormones or the exceptional way Harry had with words, but Louis' eyes brimmed with tears, trying to hide the sniffle so his husband wouldn't hear him. "What time do you go on, love?"

"In about fifteen or so--wait, Loubabe, are you crying?"

"No," Louis sniveled, quickly thumbing away the tears as if Harry could see him. "Blow the crowd away, baby, like you always do, yeah?"

"I will, love," the Cheshire man agreed. Louis was known for switching topics so abruptly but Harry couldn't be easily convinced. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I.... I just miss you that's all," Louis finally said. He wanted to tell his lover in person about their new creation.

"Oh, love, I'll be home soon. I'm a third way done with the tour. Five more months, that's all. If you're awake when I'm off stage, we'll Skype how's that?"

"I'd love that," Louis murmured.

"Then we'll Skype," Harry promised. "I've gotta go, my love, I love you."

"I love you, too, Haz." _And so does our baby_ , Louis thought to himself. "Be careful, yeah?"

"Always," Harry laughed before the line went dead. He put his phone on the charger and slipped on his signature black scoop neck tee, grabbing his mic before exiting his dressing room.

This was the life for Harry and Louis. The popstar had been in the process of getting his solo career started when he first met Louis. In the beginning, Harry wasn't sure how their relationship would work should his career take off. Louis had his own life apart from spending the majority of it with Harry and the curly brunette wasn't sure if Louis could just drop everything and tour the world with him.

When Harry's manager called with news of his first gig, the first thing the green-eyed man did was cry. He didn't think his career would jumpstart so quickly and he didn't want to leave his lover so soon. Louis and Harry had only been dating six months at the time and he swore that their relationship wouldn't make it to the seventh month now that Harry was scheduled to leave the United Kingdom and head to America for a few months. 

Harry was rendered speechless when Louis helped him pack his bag and gave him a long kiss goodbye, promising to be here when he returned. It had almost seemed too good to be true and the taller male assumed that Louis would have moved on by the time he landed back in the UK.

To say Harry was shocked when he got off the plane and found Louis standing in the terminal clad in Harry's jumper and trackies with a sign that said 'Welcome Home Haz!' was an understatement. He was elated to see that crooked grin and sparkling blue eyes. He had proposed that night after fucking him senseless. Since then, everything seemed to work itself out and Harry couldn't help but be grateful that he was blessed with such a loyal and devoted partner.

Louis sighed, turning on his back and staring up at the dull ceiling. "Well, bug, daddy's on stage and you and I are left to our thoughts," Louis giggled, rubbing his belly. 

He wished he was farther along so he could feel their little bug flutter within in. Right now, it just seemed like a surreal dream; like the blue and white stick was lying to him when it said he was pregnant. He'd have to make a mental note to schedule an appointment to confirm his pregnancy.

"We'll have to start making plans for you, little one," Louis murmured to his bump. "Can't come in the world without clothes and a place to sleep."

Louis swore he could feel a tiny flutter in his belly but then again it could just be his imagination. He's barely four months along if the Doncaster lad calculated correctly.

***

"Baby looks healthy," the doctor informed, moving the wand around Louis' belly. "About the size of a lemon at the moment."

Louis' face broke out into a cheek splitting grin and found himself touching the screen before he even realized. "My little lemon."

The doctor laughed and nodded, tapping at keys before a small Polaroid came out. "I want to see you back in a month for a routine check up. You'll be able to find out the gender then." 

The doctor handed Louis a couple wet wipes and Louis accepted them gratefully and wiped the gel off his body. He took the grainy picture from the doctor and stared at in awe. "Oh my god, this is happening."

"How is Harry taking the news?"

Louis pursed his lips and peered up at his OBGYN guiltily. "He doesn’t know."

A part of Louis wished his OBGYN didn't know so much about his family considering she's delivered all of his little sisters and brother. She even attended his and Harry's wedding, making a snide comment about being their OBGYN when the time comes. At that moment, Louis only blushed while Harry commented that they wouldn't be parents for awhile. Well now 'awhile' was here and he was at a loss for words.

"The longer you wait, the harder it'll be. Pregnancy isn't something that can be hidden,  
Louis, you know that."

Louis chewed on his bottom lip because he _knows_ he can't keep this from Harry. By the time his husband returns, he'll be entering his ninth month. "I'm gonna tell him, Dr. Brady, I promise."

***

"Anything new with you, babe?" Harry muttered through the phone.

 _Six months pregnant with your daughter._ For a moment Louis panicked, thinking he said that aloud until Harry called his name again. "Just the same 'ol, Hazza. Been a bit exhausted lately but that's because of Uni."

"I told you taking six classes would take a toll but you didn’t want to listen to me."

"I know," Louis breathed. "God, I miss you."

"Two more months and then I'll be home," Harry conceded. 

Louis' skin prickled with nerves as he stared down at his large belly. Of course he was all belly. Their daughter was all Harry, Louis was certain. He felt his little girl kick and smiled softly, rubbing the spot. "Yeah, Haz, two more months."

"I have a surprise for you actually," Harry chirped.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Check your email."

"Kay, hold on," Louis muttered as he pulled his phone away and tapped the email app. The first line in bold lettering read FLIGHT CONFIRMATION and Louis' heart nearly dropped. "Y-You got me a flight to America?"

"Yep!" Harry exclaimed and Louis couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face at his husband's excitement. "Two months is too long, Lou. I want to see you now."

"The flight leaves tomorrow!" Louis squeaked. "Harry, I can't just drop everything and leave! I have Uni..." _and I'm six and a half months pregnant._

"Sure you can, babe. You just told me the other day that you were a week ahead in your classes."

Louis glared at the wall in front of him. Telling Harry that he was going to be a father was coming earlier than expected and Louis wasn’t ready for that reality yet. If he didn't get on that flight tomorrow, Harry would instantly know something was up. "Okay...okay, I'll be there tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting for you when you get off the plane."

"Kay...." Louis whispered. "I gotta get packing then. I love you, Haz."

"And I love you, Loubear. See you tomorrow." The moment the line went dead, Louis started to sob. 

He thought he had two more months to prepare for his daughter's arrival. Louis knew he was probably being melodramatic about this entire situation but springing a kid on someone is a bit out there. They had spoken briefly about children in the future. into the future when Louis graduated from Uni and Harry's career had settled down. Louis wiped the tears off his face and dialed his mum. She'd know what to do.

"Hey, Boobear!" Jay answered on the third ring. She heard Louis sniffle and her tone instantly changed. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Harry bought me a ticket to America tomorrow."

"Honey, that's great! Why do you sound so up-- _oh,_ " Jay suddenly said, everything coming into focus. "Oh sweetheart, you know Harry's going to be happy. You two love each other tremendously. You always tell me how much he wants children. Plus, he's always fawning over the little babies you two see whenever you're in public.”

Jay _did_ have a point but that didn’t stop his apprehension about the entire situation. He missed Harry more than life and he would love to see his beloved husband, possibly make love before the baby was born but his mind was reeling. A part of him envisioned Harry walking out on him and leaving his wedding ring on the table. 

"I'm just so terrified, mum."

"Louis, just go visit Harry. You're over analyzing all of this."

Louis chewed on the inside of his lip as he pondered all of this. "You're right, mum. It's time I face my greatest fear."

***

When Louis arrived in America, it's barely six in the morning and he's properly jetlagged. There's a driver waiting by baggage claim with Louis' name printed on a sign. Harry had felt horrible when his manager scheduled him for an early breakfast with a producer wanting to feature Harry in one of his latest movies. Louis was quite relieved when Harry told him but he’d never express that to his husband. It would raise red flags if he did. If Harry was going to leave him, he didn't want it happening in the middle of an airport.

"Good morning, Mr. Styles," the driver greeted as he took Louis’ luggage.

"Morning, sir," the pregnant lad greeted back tiredly. His daughter was kicking up a storm and Louis kneaded the sides of his belly in attempt to soothe her.

"Long flight?"

"I slept most of the way until this one decided it was time to do gymnastics,” Louis answered with a tired laugh, running his hands along his belly. 

Louis' driver chuckled lightly before escorting him to the blacked out SUV parked outside baggage claim. "Mr. Styles sends his sincerest apologies for sending me instead and will personally make it up to you after his meeting." Louis nodded and waved it off. He knew his husband would more than make up for his absence. Right now Louis just wanted to get to his suite and sleep.

Louis rolled his eyes when they pulled up to none other than the Ritz Carlton. _Of course_ Harry was staying in this hotel. It was the first hotel they stayed in as husbands and the first time they had tried out a few kinks. Louis wouldn't be surprised if Harry got the same suite, too.

"Welcome to the Ritz Carlton, sir," the valet greeted, one hand stretched out to help Louis out of the car. Louis politely waved off the hand and struggled to right himself, blushing when his arse left the seat for a split second before he fell back into the car. The valet simply smiled and supported Louis while he got to his feet and then fetched his luggage.

"Your suite number is P1523,” One of the bellhops informed as he loading Louis’ luggage onto one of the carts. “Allow me to show you."

"Of course it is," Louis muttered to himself as he laughed in disbelief. He thanked the driver and valet with a generous tip before waddling after the bellhop through the hotel.

Louis' phone rang with Harry's personal ringtone the moment he made it to the room and he felt his heart drop yet again. "Hey, Haz."

"How was your flight, love?"

"Exhausting," he groaned, absentmindedly rubbing his belly. "You still in your meeting?"

"Just got out actually. It's a thirty minute drive back to the hotel, so I'll be there soon, Lou."

"Okay," he yawned. "Take your time." Louis hoped there'd be traffic; anything to delay his arrival. He wasn’t ready to tell Harry about their baby and the thoughts plaguing his mind had him worked up again. "Hey, Haz?"

"Yeah, babe?" 

"Will you love me forever? Like no matter what happens?" Louis asked, voice just barely above a whisper. 

"Of course, Lou, you're my soul mate,” Harry responded without question. “What's this about, sweetheart?"

"N-Nothing. I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you when you get here. Love you, bye." Louis ended the call before Harry could respond as his eyes welled with tears. He rubbed his belly as he peeled off his hoodie off crawled into bed. 

"Go to sleep, lovebug," Louis whispered to the his active baby inside. She's never still and Louis blamed Harry's genes for that.

***

The sun was setting over the mountains by the time Louis woke. He was groggy and his body ached from the amount of walking he had to do in the airport. He heard the water running in the bathroom and immediately stiffened when it shut off. How long had he been asleep? When did Harry get in? Why didn’t he wake him? Was he preparing to leave Louis? All these thoughts were putting Louis into a proper tizzy and if he didn’t breathe he was certain he’d work himself into a panic attack. With a shaky sigh, Louis sat up as much as he could with his swollen belly and wiped at his eyes. 

Louis breathing properly stopped when Harry sauntered out, his hair slightly damp from his shower. It happened before either two realized and Louis was suddenly hyperventilating, choked sobs coming out with each breath. 

"Louis! Oh my god, Louis!" Harry gasped, rushing over to his husband and pulling him against his body. "Hey, hey, breathe, it’s okay, okay. Shh, Lou, breathe, baby, it's okay, breathe."

Louis tried to breathe through his panic attack as he clung to his husband. "I-I'm so sorry!” he hiccuped. “I was terrified to tell you! I didn't want you to leave me. Please don't leave me, Haz. I'll give the baby up if it'll make you happy. I-I'll do whatever it takes to keep you in my life, Harry, just please don't--

Harry silenced Louis’ rant with the press of his lips to Louis' own. He stroked his cheek softly as he peppered kisses all over his face. "Breathe, Lou. Can you do that for me, babe?" Louis nodded, taking in huge gulps of air as his heart rate slowed down. Harry thumbed away his tears before pulling him into his lap and rocking him steadily. 

"I'm sorry," Louis croaked.

"Imagine my surprise when I came back to the room finding you asleep with a large hump under the blankets," Harry chuckled. "Was this why you were hesitant to come visit me?"

"Yes," Louis whispered, sniffling against Harry's neck. "I was so scared you'd leave me. I just wanted to relish being your husband for just a little while longer."

"Oh, Lou," the popstar cooed, pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead. "I'd never leave you, Louis. I mean, how many times have we discussed children? Sure, our baby came a little earlier than we anticipated but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna love them endlessly. Just like I'll never stop loving you."

Louis smiled softly and leaned into Harry. "You're taking this really well."

"I _am_ a bit peeved that you didn’t trust me with this situation, though," Harry admitted, pulling away far enough to eye his husband. "How long have we been together?"

"Two years."

"Two years to know everything about me, yeah? How could you possibly think that I would leave you alone in this? That I'd just say ‘fuck this life’ and continue with my career?" Harry said bitterly. 

Louis' eyes welled with tears as Harry continued to berate him. "I'm s-sorry...I--my hormones...they--"

"Rubbish!" Harry snapped. "They weren't your hormones, Louis. It was your lack of trust in me!"

"Harry, that wasn't it!" Louis cried, moving to get off his husband’s lap and sit on the edge of the bed. "I was terrified! This is our first child, Harry! What the hell was I supposed to do? You were a thousand miles away while I was dealing with this alone. Every doctor's appointment, every movement, every kick, I wanted you there!"

Harry went silent at his husband's words. "You knew this wasn't going to be easy, Lou. You were the one that told me to live my life, remember?"

"I do remember and I'm still telling you to live your life, Harry," Louis sniffled, shuffling off the bed. "But if you want to blow this completely out of proportion and accuse me of not trusting you, then fuck you, Harry. I’ll do this on my own."

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Louis struggle to put on his Vans and slip on his hoodie. "Where are you going?"

"M'gonna catch a flight back home," he mumbled, zipping up his suitcase. "I don't want to be here if you're going to berate me."

Harry swore his heart stopped at the sight before him. Would this be the last time he saw Louis? He’d be damned if he let the love of his life walk out on him without a fight. 

Harry beat Louis to the door, angry tears pricking his eyes. "I know you trust me and I'm not just saying that to get you to stay. I'd probably be the same way if the roles were reversed. I just want you to know that we're in this together and no matter what happens in life I'm never gonna let you go.” Harry stared at Louis, trying to gauge his body language and preparing to stop if he tried to run. “Now if you want to catch a flight back home, then I won't stop you. I'll kiss you goodbye and be there to see my child come into this world."

Louis peered up at his husband with glassy eyes and sniffled. His intentions for leaving faltered almost instantly and he stumbled into Harry's grasp, sobbing against his shoulder. His hormones were chaotic and Louis was sure Harry knew that, too.

Harry held his pregnant husband tight, a hand running through his hair while his lips peppered kisses along his forehead. "I don't like fighting with you, Lou."

"Me neither," Louis mumbled against Harry's chest. "All this happened so suddenly and my mind can't process it all."

"I know, baby," Harry murmured, pulling away from his husband to wipe his tears. "We're in this together, yeah?"

Louis nodded with a small smile. "Yeah..."

"And we're gonna raise this little one to be the best son or daughter," the popstar hummed rubbing Louis' swell.

"We’ll raise our daughter to be the best she can be." Louis beamed through misty eyes, placing his hand over Harry's. "We're having a little girl."

Harry's face split into a large grin at the news and dropped to his knees, his large hands framing Louis' belly. He pressed his lips against the overheated skin and peered up at his husband. "Hey, baby girl, it's daddy. I haven't known you long but already I love you so much and we can't wait to meet you."

Louis hummed contently, carding his fingers through Harry's curls as he felt their daughter kick against Harry's hand. "She loves you, too."

"Are you hungry? When's the last time you ate?" Harry suddenly asked, going into protective parent/husband mode. He rose from his knees and pushed Louis’ bangs out of his eyes.

"Haven't eaten since I got off the plane. A lot’s happened since I landed," Louis said sheepishly.

"How about we order room service and cuddle? And maybe if you're up for it later, I'll show you the town."

Louis smiled wide and cupped Harry's cheek before wrapping his arms around his neck. "I’d like that." 

Harry smiled softly and pressed a chaste kiss to Louis' lips. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah, Haz," Louis nodded, letting his arms drop from around Harry’s neck in favor of grabbing Harry’s hands and placing them over his swell. "We're okay."

***

"This was a bad idea," Louis mumbled into the phone, running his hand over his face. "I should have just stayed in America with you."

"Baby, you're a week away from your due date. I was only going to be in America for two weeks when you visited."

"I know, I _know_ ," Louis huffed.

The poor lad has been stressed since Harry kissed him goodbye and sent him back to England. He managed to get through the next two months easily but the closer his due date became, the more stressful life seemed to become.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Our daughter can come any day now and she's still nameless and you're in bloody France!"

Harry sighed as he stared out of the hotel room’s ceiling to floor window. "Baby, I'm only an hour and a half by plane. S'not like I'm in China. I'll be there in one week. Tell her to hold off until daddy gets there, okay?"

"If she's as stubborn as you, she'll come when she damn well pleases," Louis giggled. "I just don't want to deliver her alone."

"You won't, Lou. Your mum will be there."

"I want my _husband_ there, Haz."

"Just hold off for one more week and then I'm yours for an entire year."

Louis struggled to get out of bed, letting out a tired huff when he was finally on his feet. "Your show starts in an hour, I'm gonna let you go, okay?"

"Lou...."

"You know you have to go, babe."

"I'll call you when it's over okay? Maybe a little phone sex, too," Harry snickered.

Louis groaned, staring down at his belly. "Haz, I can't even see my own cock anymore. Getting off has been a bit difficult."

"Well, how about I fix that little problem when I get back, hm?"

Louis shuddered at his words, biting his lip at the thought of feeling Harry inside him again. "I'll hold you to that."

***

Harry nearly passed out when Paul, his security guard pulled him off stage in the middle of an acoustic piece to inform him that Louis had been rushed to the hospital. 

Poor Harry was in such a tizzy that he rushed off stage in a panic only to rush back on stage to mutter a quick apology for ending the show early before he was ushered into a town car to the airport. 

Harry had worried himself sick as Paul broke the laws of France trying to get Harry to his jet. Harry had dialed Jay's number at least a dozen times, panicking more each time his mother-in-law didn’t answer. It wasn’t until Harry reached the terminal that the familiar Marimba tone went off and he answered it on the first ring.

"Jay! What happened to Louis? Why is he in the hospital?" Harry fired the questions. "I spoke to him a couple hours ago and he was perfectly fine!"

"Harry, darling, please relax," Jay ordered. "Louis slipped in the shower and went into labor. The doctors believe the fall triggered it."

"He fell!?" Harry yelped, earning looks from a few bystanders. "How am I supposed to relax after hearing that!?"

"Harry..." Jay tried again, voice leveled. "Louis is okay. He had to be rushed into surgery for an emergency cesarean. I haven't heard anything yet, but he's got the best obstetricians in England working on him."

Only Harry can't relax. Their baby wasn't due for another week. He was supposed to fly home the day before Louis was to be induced. Now, he's weaving through strangers and rushing security to get back home. "You keep me updated every 15 minutes, Jay, please."

"I will, Harry, I promise," Louis' mother assured. "He and your daughter are going to be just fine."

Harry silently prayed that Louis will have a safe and complication-free surgery. Harry's had left the Tarmac ten minutes ago and he's already downed three shots of whiskey in attempt to calm his nerves.

Louis was Harry's life. He wouldn't be where he was without him. Every song he's performed were inspired by Louis. Whether it be his special laugh whenever he kissed Louis' nose, the way his eyes sparkled whenever Louis' eyes met his own, or the quirky little things he'd leave in random places to express his affection, Harry’s world revolved around Louis.

The plane arrived in New England nearly two hours later and he had yet to hear from Jay. Harry had hoped that her lack of communication was due to a dead phone or lack of Wi-Fi in the hospital and not purposefully leaving Harry in the dark. 

***

Harry stormed into the hospital, nearly stumbling into the receptionist's desk the moment his SUV pulled into the emergency entrance. "I'm looking for Louis Styles. He was rushed here a couple of hours ago."

The petite lady in purple scrubs smiled politely, enough to ease some Harry's worry as she typed away on her keyboard. "Oh, yes. Mr. Styles is sitting in recovery on the maternity floor. He was just wheeled out about twenty minutes ago so he may still be asleep."

"But he’s okay, right?" Harry asked frantically.

"You'll have to discuss that with his doctor, sir. He's in room 431. Take the elevator to the fourth floor and then make a right. He'll be the second door on the left."

Harry was down the hall and eagerly pressing the button to the elevator before the woman had the chance to close out Louis' file. The moment the elevator dings signalling Harry’s arrival on the fourth floor, the popstar sprinted down the hall and skidded to a stop when he reached 431. Harry smiled at the little note with teddy bears and rattles taped to Louis’ door that read; "Baby girl Styles, 6 lbs, 8 oz. 20 in."

The Cheshire's eyes welled up as he reread the sentence over and over. His daughter had made it into the world safe and sound. He didn’t think he'd be able to breathe until he saw them both.

Harry’s just about to walk in when the door suddenly opens and he’s greeted with Jay’s blinding smile. "Hello, my dear."

Harry yanked Jay into a hug, mumbling a small 'hi' before he pulled away. "You stopped calling."

"Didn't want you to panic knowing you were 30,000 feet in the air and couldn't do anything."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you know myself better than I do," he whispered.

Jay giggled and rubbed his back. "He just woke up. Won't stop asking for you."

Harry smiled sadly and walked past Jay into Louis' room. Harry's breath left his chest at the sight of his husband lying in bed, exhausted and drained from the surgery. His eyes were puffy from what looked like hours of crying and Harry wished he could make everything better.

"Oh, Lou," Harry whispered, padding over to the bed and sitting on the edge. Louis' ivied hand reached up for Harry's, cold to the touch as the curly brunette grasped it between both of his own. "Baby, what happened?"

Louis closed his eyes, stray tears rolling down his cheeks. "A-After I hung up with you, I just wanted to t-take a shower a-and I know I'm only supposed to take baths when I'm alone but I was impatient and I wanted to be clean f-for you because I th-thought we could like Skype-sex a-and I didn't see the flannel and I fell! Harry I fell and I went into labor and there was so much blood and oh, God! Our daughter!" Louis sobbed in between hiccups. 

Harry's arms were around Louis in an instant, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair as Louis wailed into his chest, weak arms trembling around Harry's torso. 

"Hey, hey now, shh, come on, love, breathe. In and out...in and out, that's a good lad. Our baby's okay and so are you."

Louis eventually settled down and wiped his face. "I was so scared. All I heard was that our baby was in distress and then I was suddenly being prepped for an emergency c-section and I wanted you there in the room to hear her first cries and you _weren't._

"I'm here now," Harry declared, leaning forward and kissing Louis properly in what felt like years. "It's all over now. I've taken a year off so I can be with you and our daughter."

"Good," Louis sniffled, Louis’ arms around his husband's neck and their foreheads pressed together. "I didn't wanna see her without you."

"Well, then let's meet our daughter, yeah?" Harry said with a smile as he reached for the call button.

A nurse in Hello Kitty scrubs entered the room moments later with a calming smile on her face. "Are we ready to meet your baby?"

"Please." Louis nodded eagerly as the nurse quickly disappeared, rolling in a clear cot moments later. Harry’s breathing hitched at the tiny pink bundle squirming in around in her cot. The nurse gently scooped the infant up and set her in Louis' arms. "She's adorable, Louis, congratulations."

"Thank you," Louis whispered as he pulled the blanket down away from their daughter’s face and examined her cherub cheeks with Harry's features. "Haz, she's a spitting image of you."

Harry adjusted his position on the bed so he could lie next to Louis and glanced at their baby. "She’s beautiful and still needs a name."

Louis chewed on his lip as he lightly bounced their baby girl. "I've been stuck on Kirsten."

"Kirsten, huh?" Harry inferred, testing the name on his tongue. "I like it."

"Kirsten Margaux Styles, actually."

"A perfect name for our perfect girl."


End file.
